Just What I Need
by CaptainOats2TheRescue
Summary: S/S. Seth grew up, Summer didn't. Problems have piled up for him, and she is looking for an escape.
1. Chapter 1

*****do not own any of the characters or affiliated with anything mentioned. Fiction.**

**I hope you like it. Please review.**

It's funny how fast time flies, isn't it?

It seemed like just yesterday she was sitting around the fire with her girls laughing uncontrollably at the drunken antics of Luke and the rest of the boys. Or how about all of those nights of scanning all of the sales going on at South Coast and ordering Marissa to join her. School was secondary back then, all that mattered was her friends and parties. That was never supposed to change.

But it did.

The final flame had long died out at the Holly beach kegger from 4 years ago. All of her favorite, self-dubbed "Summer's secrets" stores had become huge and relocated to LA, leaving South Coast a ghost of what it used to be to her. Most of her old friends had already moved on and were starting lives of their own.

The cold, harsh realities of life hit Summer Roberts in a way that she had never experienced before. She leaned against the bar and watched two other waitresses moving about to set up for the night. Josh the bartender nudged her hand off the bar and gave her a knowing wink as he wiped down the remainder of the bar. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. She seated herself at the bar and asked for a glass of water. He motioned with his index finger and the disappeared into the kitchen.

Summer sighed. She had no idea why she had been reminiscing over the high school days, maybe it was triggered this morning by that damned Coop's voicemail? She hadn't heard from her old friend since last fall. She always appreciated the calls, but she was sure that Marissa knew just as well as her that the friendship they used to have sailed off along with her. Not that she was bitter with Marissa for joining her father...or maybe she was? And maybe this high school flashback was all built up in her subconscious? She smirked to herself and shook her head. She sounded just like her friend Zach, always trying to dissect her and play shrink during pillow talk.

She had slept through Marissa's call this morning. Marissa ranted incoherently about some island she just landed on and how much she missed her and Newport. Summer knew it was a lie: what could she possibly miss about this place? The checkup phone calls were more or less keeping up the appearances of their friendship, and Summer half expected the calls to stop about 2 years ago. Marissa wasn't coming back here. Why would she?

Aside from her beloved South Coast, nothing had really changed around here. There were the trust fund brats still kicking around partying it up like it was senior year all over again (Summer, too, was guilty of joining in the fun every now and then just to get her fill of fun). The Newport Group had essentially cornered all of Newport's usable land and cranked out more housing developments and another golf course. The Bait Shop remained one of the best nightspots in the area for the younger crowd and the Harbor Club retained it's elite crowd of lawyers and doctors, while the bar Summer worked at took everyone else. JT's really was a shithole. And in likeness it attracted some terrible people to it. She hated the job, yet she couldn't quit because it provided her with her only entertainment these days. To put it lightly, it was her reminder that she still existed.

There was nothing going on in her life. Her father had transferred to a hospital in Chicago right after she graduated and only managed to be in town one or two weekends a year. She had originally planned to join her father out in Illinois for school, but that obviously didn't happen. Now, it was just her and Victoria living in the massive mansion still being paid off by her father. She wasn't even sure if her father and the "step monster" were still together. It had been about a year and a half now since she had heard from him, maybe he had abandoned both of them?

Summer didn't even need the job, but her lifestyle combined with the uncertainty of contacting her father for more money made it a safety net for her requirements of booze and clothes. She hadn't been in a relationship since high school, but she still strung along a few "friends" for those times when she wanted a good lay or if she was drunk enough to let one of them take her home. She played the game, and she played it well.

"Got your water, babe." Josh placed it on the bar and walked around to join her. He placed his hand on her thigh and gently rubbed it. "So, we still on for tonight?"

"My flight just landed...Yes, looking for it now." Seth Cohen stood at the luggage trolley awaiting his suitcase. "She'll be here in a few days mom, we couldn't get anyone to cover last minute...N-no mother she's dying to meet you, I promise there's just a thing-" he placed the phone to his side while his mother barked into his ear. He grabbed his suitcase, returned the phone to his ear and continued on his way down the terminal. "Mom listen, I gotta go...Yes, I see that big goof now...okay, talk to you at the house."

He clicked the phone shut and joined the man standing by the entrance doors that was flipping him off. "Its nice to see you too." He dropped his luggage to the ground and wrapped his brother in a hug.

"So where's this mystery lady? Sandy told me about it and I had to come down to see it for myself." Ryan turned his gaze behind Seth to the crowd of travelers walking down the corridor. Seth just smirked and picked up his bags, pushing him into motion toward the doors. "Well?"

"...I just said that so they would get off my case." They passed through the parking lot and Seth spotted Ryan's familiar range rover at the end of the row.

"Awwwwww!" Ryan laughed and entered the driver's side as Seth tossed his luggage in the back and soon joined him. Once he was seated on the passenger side, Ryan decided to continue picking at him. "So there's really no woman? Or no woman that you want to bring here?"

"What's the difference?" Seth asked, visibly annoyed and turned toward the window. Ryan smirked and began to pull out of the garage and make his way towards the freeway.

"You know what it is,"Ryan took a moment to look over at his brother, whom he could see had a faint smile on his face from the reflection of the window. "Possibly something to do with 'you know who'?"

"What do you mean 'you know who'? Voldemort?" Seth turned to face him and Ryan stared out at the road with no emotion, causing him to burst out in laughter. "Oh relax, I know who you mean. Jeez, one would think you're out of practice in my ways after all this time, looking at you right now." Ryan turned his stone look to Seth, but they both just cracked into laughter.

"Come on then , spill it. I need something to keep me awake on this drive." Seth was quiet for a moment and looked out his window. There was something about California at night that he loved. Maybe it was because he didn't have to see ay of the people that inhabited it.

"There's nothing to tell, really." Ryan turned the radio down in anticipation of a long story. But there was none forthcoming, at least not immediately. Silence and Seth was such a foreign combination that it disturbed Ryan. He knew a rant had to be on the way.

"I heard of a Cassie.." Ryan offered to break the silence, in hopes of eliciting a response from his brother. He believed he was really doing him a favor; his pestering was nothing compared to what he would face when he walked in the door at the Cohen household. Everyone was excited at the prospect of meeting one of Seth's dates.

"Well, she exists if that's what you're getting at." Ryan immediately began howling in laughter. "I actually was going to bring her down. In fact, she still thinks she's coming but I was planning to make an excuse." Seth found himself beginning to open up a little more as the drive went on. The person he was around Ryan really was quite different than what he had become out in New York. Ryan was his connection to his old, youthful side that he figured he left behind along with this place. But here he was, reunited with his great friend and brother back in a place he swore to never return to.

"I'd say that I get it...but as usual with you, I don't."

When Ryan came into Seth's life, things had been really rough. The high school days weren't exactly the fondest of memories for Seth. His mother's decision to move closer to her father in his final years (literally, a house away) forced Seth to transfer from Newport Union to the dreaded Harbor High or his junior year. Back with all of the kids he left behind from grade school, it was a hell that he hadn't seen in years. But Ryan entered his life thanks to Sandy, and his remaining high school years became bearable with the help of his friend.

"I'm just not sold on things with her. When we're together things are alright I suppose, but does anyone really want to settle for 'alright'?" he looked to his brother to see if he understood but he continued to stare out at the road. "Yet, we've broke up a few times now and every time we do, I miss her and I want her."

"So, naturally you've gone in way over your head this weekend." the Newport road sign entered their view. Ryan could sense Seth begin to tense up in his seat.

"You could say that." his phone vibrated and he checked to see who was texting him. "I thought she was done for good, i thought she was going to pick o and leave. I panicked, got her to calm down and convinced her to come away with me for the weekend. I then proceeded to panic the day after and try to defuse the trip. Making matters worse, she works for me and basically is the #2 at the shop...So now here I am, questioning what the hell I'm doing."

"If it means anything, you certainly look the part of what you just explained. You look like shit." They both laughed at this. They were stopped at the familiar stoplight before the neighborhood gates. "Do you want to be single?"

"Yeah, I think its Han Solo time for me."

"Well you know who's going to be calling once she finds out your back in town and single. So theres a potential problem." Ryan waved to the guard and he motioned for him to drive through.

"I realize that... Thank you." Seth groaned and fell silent for a moment to collect his thoughts. He began to think about the girl he left behind. He kept contact with her on Facebook every now and than, but he hadn't seen her in person since he left town after graduation. Even on his visits home since, he made an effort to keep them short and avoid contact with her. He couldn't bare facing her after all this time, knowing it wouldn't be as pleasant as it used to be. He preferred to keep the memory rather than evoking her wrath

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great weekend." Ryan grinned and signaled to turn down that old familiar street Seth knew well. He pulled into the driveway and put it in park. "Dinner is in about an hour. Quick game of Xbox after you see everyone?" He looked at Seth and could tell he was lost in his own mind. Not only had he been apprehensive about seeing the old gang again, but now Ryan had forced him to drudge up the dilemma that really hadn't left his mind since the flight landed.

"Actually, you think you can drop me off down at the pier? I need a drink before I face mom and dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the review and the follows. I remember you from when I wrote years ago. As for my older stories,around trying to get around to reading them once again so I can see what I was doing, but as you know reading old writing can be painful.**

*disclaimer: fiction, not associated with the OC.

"...I need a drink before I face mom and dad." Ryan looked at his brother, holding his grip on the key in the ignition. He sat back and closed his door, staring at Seth.

"But we just got here."

"Yeah, I know. I just need something to get over that flight." Seth rubbed his head, but Ryan didn't buy it. So he continued. "And before, you know, all of this starts up." He pointed at the Cohen house and waved his hands in the air frantically. It really was sure to be a circus.

"What should I tell them when I come back without you?"Ryan decided not to push it any further. He had started the engine and was already putting his seatbelt back on.

"Have you forgotten who I am? Just leave it to me, I got it." Seth grabbed his phone and waved it at Ryan, before he started typing away on a message. Ryan was unconvinced, but he pulled out of the driveway anyways, and they started back toward the gates.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

"See? Its all good." Seth once again flashed his phone at Ryan, giving him no chance to read the message.

Ryan parked the jeep and Seth opened his door and stepped out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was nothing better than the pier at nighttime. The waves crashing against the shore, a good rock band playing down at the Bait Shop and a line of shops seemingly built him. The pier was one of the few places he was fond of.

"You want some company?"

"Ry-aaaaan... Please, we both know you have no desire to come with me and mingle with some drunks." Ryan's grunt and stern look was enough of an answer. "I'll be back in like an hour or so. Thanks for the lift."

He smiled and waved to his brother and remained at the entrance of the pier until Ryan's jeep had disappeared out of sight. His smile melted from his face, he buried his hands in his pocket and started the trek down the pier.

His mind was clouded with scenarios and thoughts which he hadn't been able to shake since he said goodbye to Cassie at the airport. He told her to catch a flight in a few days, reasoning that he needed a day or two to warm his parents up to the idea of bringing a guest over. He said they were really weird people when it came to house guests. What she didn't know was that they actually had a history of being very welcoming to house guests, even taking them in and treating the like one of their own...but that wasn't the point.

Before he had invited her to California for the weekend, he had actually been fighting with her for months. They began to argue just for the sake of arguing. They started to disagree on what move to make next at the shop, they tossed back and forth about if it was a good idea to move in together, and the final straw was the night she stormed out after arguing with him and leaving a drunken voicemail later on cursing at him and saying she didn't love him.

For Seth, that appeared to be the sign playlist the plug...if there ever was one. The next night she was over to collect her things from his apartment and quit her job. But, in typical Seth Cohen fashion, he blinked first and panicked. He told her he was sorry, that things would get better and he could change, and that maybe a trip away was what they both needed to refresh. She agreed to give it a try, and next thing he knew they were in his bed and all was good again.

Voicemail forgotten. Problems flushed away.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he stopped walking, finding that he was close to the Bait Shop. The sound of the live band was growing louder and louder, and he could spot the large lineup outside. He grabbed his phone and continued on a bit further to sit on the bench outside the Bait Shop.

**Hey babe, got my ticket for friday! Ahhhhh :) **

He read it and felt guilt course through his bones. What he did was unfair to her. He should have let her go. After all, she did the night she left that message. When he heard her yell such horrible things and say what she did, right then he began to prepare himself for some rough and lonely times ahead.

Yes, he was being unfair to her. Hearing what he did that night, he knew that was the cold truth of what she really felt about him. He still cared about her enough to let her go and find the happiness that she wanted.

But then he got scared. She was his best friend. When he first met her, he knew immediately that his decision to move away from home was already worth it. This woman was going to change his life, and she did. Naturally, as big a part of his life as she had been all these years, the thought of not having her around scared him shitless.

Now ever since that night, he felt guilt for dragging this relationship on long after its apparent death.

At the moment, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He was freshly 22 years old and already owned his own comic book shop, just like he always wanted to do. He did know that he couldn't ignore everything that had happened like she did and he couldn't shake the feelings of resentment that overcame him whenever he was with her.

"Hey man, can you take a picture of all us?" Seth looked up and saw a group of teens standing in front of him. One blonde girl emerged from the group and forced her phone into his hands, not waiting for an answer, and returned to pose with her friends. Seth stood up and took the picture. "Did you get it?"

She returned to him and he turned the phone to show the photo. She grabbed it and returned to her friends, and they joined the line at the Bait Shop. Seth just laughed and scratched his head.

"_I guess the Bait Shop isn't my crowd anymore_." he thought to himself as he looked at all the young people bouncing around in anticipation outside. He turned his head to look further down the pier and spotted a faint, dimly lit 'Bar' sign flashing at the end of the pier. "_That'll do._"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

It was as lively inside as it looked outside. There was an acoustic act butchering a Johnny Cash cover in the corner, a group of men hitting on what appeared to be the only working waitress in the whole place and the sight of more empty chairs than people. He walked up and sat down at the far end of the bar and tried to wave the waitress over. She laughed at one of the men, the looked over and saw Seth's waving hand.

"Whiskey on the rocks, please." He called over, but she just raised her index finger and returned her attention to the young men. She then proceeded to line up shots of jäger for the men, pouring one for herself as well.

Seth sighed heavily and turned to watch the guitarist at the entrance. He was apologizing for the quality of his last song and made a promise to give them their money's worth. Seth couldn't help but snort and laugh at this, it really was an incredible sight. Incredibly bad.

"What can I get you?"

"Whiskey on the rocks, please." He answered but was still turned in the direction of the guitarist, laughing once more at the sight of him fumbling through his song book for something he could play. He turned completely around and found a different waitress in front of him, a small brunette standing with her back to him pouring his drink. He then looked further down the bar as shot glasses clinked together and the group of men and the waitress downed them. The group hollered and slammed the bar top, asking for another round. However, one broke from the group and made an immediate beeline for the restrooms.

A glass was placed in front of Seth and the waitress quickly disappeared into the kitchen before he could say anything. He picked the glass up and smiled, putting it to his lips and taking a much needed drink. The savory sensation of the whiskey coursing down his throat was just what he needed to get away from his problems. He just wanted to sit in a bar and forget everything, even if only for an hour or one drink.

He watched as a few guys followed after their friend to check on him, and two more followed afterwards with their camera phones. The remaining guy stayed at the bar and continued to hit on their waitress. He took a sip, then another, and then another until finally he was left with just the ice. He shook the glass and placed it back on the counter.

He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone and checked for messages.

**Where are you?** - Mom

**It's not all good genius. Text Kirsten** - Ryan

"Want another?" he heard the voice call from in front of him as he typed away. He laughed at his phone and began typing his responses.

"Sure, one more won't hurt me." He finished typing and placed his phone on the bar counter. He watched as the waitress moved in front of him, grabbing a new glass and beginning to make his drink. She was quite small, she had tight black pants on which complemented her toned legs very well and a black collared shirt that was also snug, while her hair was wrapped in a ponytail.

He looked over and saw the group of friends return from the restroom, laughing away and patting their buddy on the back as he staggered back to the bar. They joined their friend at the bar, chanted something that he couldn't make out and the waitress began pouring again.

His phone vibrated against the bar top and he laughed in anticipation of another angry response from Ryan. He paused and read the number. Then he read it again.

**I heard you're back in town. Can I see you?**

He knew who it was. How could he forget? He had the number memorized throughout his entire high school days. He could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up. It had been about a year since he had heard from her, but he knew it was only a matter of time. And here he had thought he had been so stealth in avoiding her every time he came home to visit all these years.

He thought about her from time to time, and all of those amazing times they had together. The nostalgia was getting to him. This was what Ryan had warned him about on the ride home from the airport. Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence hearing from her, especially after what has transpired the past few weeks. What if this was a sign that - ...

"So, entertain me." The voice cut through his thoughts, and he shot his head up from staring at his screen to find another glass of whiskey waiting for him. Only now the brunette was standing in front of him. His eyes met hers and he saw she was looking at him with a sly smirk on her face. She leaned against the bar counter, he just stared.

_Holy shit._

"What?" At that point, he wasn't entirely sure of exactly what came out of his mouth. It was if he had just entered a black hole a moment ago, only to be led into an adjoining abyss. He was choked for words, he couldn't even remember what he was worrying about a moment ago.

"It's kind of dead in here and I'm bored." She entwined her hands together and placed them on the bar counter, just in front of his phone.

"Well, I'm not... I don't know what I can do about that." He reached for his phone and read the message once again. He was nervous and could feel his palms begin to warm up.

"Who ya texting?" She looked at him with a grin.

"A whole lot of trouble." He set his phone back on the counter and met her gaze once again.

"Booty call already? It's not even 9 o'clock!"

"...No, not a..."

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you." She stood back from the bar and grabbed a rag to begin wiping off the countertop. Seth's eyes followed her back and forth as she moved behind the bar. He grabbed his glass and took a large drink, leaving barely anything left. He tilted it back to his mouth to finish what remained, and set the glass down.

She threw the rag back on the counter and walked over to join the other waitress and a cook chatting with the young men. She giggled at whatever the group was chatting about for a moment then turned back toward Seth. She backed away and returned to him, grabbing his glass.

"Another?" She was already beginning to reach for a new one.

"Yes." She started for the ice and grabbed the whiskey bottle. "And a shot."

"Oooh." She finished with his drink and returned to him. He immediately set into it. "What can I get you?"

"I don't know. Surprise me." He never planned to drink this heavily, but the night certainly called for it.

"If you insist." She laughed and turned back, grabbing a few bottles and a shot glass. Seth looked down at the other end of the bar, the group of men had moved away from the bar and toward the pool table. It was now just him and an older man seated at the bar. He then looked and saw the guitarist wrapping up his set. He thought he heard what he believed was a clap for the man. Just one.

He picked his glass up and took another large drink, the whiskey was going down nicely now. He sat and watched the guitarist pack his gear up.

"Hear you go." He heard the voice and shifted awkwardly back to the bar. He raised the shot in the air then pressed it to his lips. It burned, and he opened his mouth in disgust. The brunette laughed at him and took the shot from him. He reached for the rest of his whiskey and polished it off. He could see through his glass of ice that the brunette was laughing at him and shaking her head. "How was that?"

"Did you even put alcohol in that? I couldn't tell." He was definitely buzzing. She laughed once again. He felt the room begin to get dimmer.

"Oh, suuuure." She reached over the bar and lightly smacked his chest. He leaned back and laughed, resting his hands on the back of his head.

She giggled for a moment then walked to the other end of the bar where the cook once again emerged from the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe and spoke with him. A moment later, the cook stormed back to the kitchen and she returned to the bar, listening to the man beside him make an order.

He watched her move about. She was exactly how he remembered her. Those eyes...those lips...His adolescent self dreamed of the day this exact moment would unfold. Or any moment that involved her talking to him. She had been the one he could never and would never get.

He hadn't seen her since around high school graduation, which was close to 4 years ago now. That momentous event also coincides with the day when dreams and fantasies of girls like her come to die. The dream girl you've imagined and perfected in your mind all this time hasn't realized the 'true self' which she's been hiding all these years, the 'true self' that you knew was there all along. Instead, your graduation comes around, she hasn't changed and still with toying around with douche bags like Zach Stephens.

Seth shuttered at the memory of those days. He tended to focus his memory of those days on the hot summer days down at the pier and his ex-girlfriend.

"Can I get another round? And whatever that water mixture of yours was, too." She looked over at him as she was placing a drink down for the old man, and walked back over to him. "Thanks, Summer."

_He hated those days._

She was reaching for new glasses when she heard him say her name. She set them down and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but umm do I know you?" Seth could see she had some uneasiness in her eyes, which caused him to panic.

"No, don't worry. I'm not a stalker or anything." He blurted out. She immediately burst out laughing. His phone vibrated against the bar counter. He didn't notice it.

"Wow... 'not a stalker or anything.' That's how you follow that up?" His face instantly turned a flush red and he couldn't help but laugh. Summer was still laughing, but she began to make a new drink and his shot.

"Actually, I used to go to Harbour with you. I'm Seth Cohen." He read her reaction and could tell she had no idea who he was. He could tell she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry...I was...I was kind of a huge bitch back then." Now it was Summer's turn to feel insecure. Like she had really changed at all. All that had changed was that she now was occasionally obligated to come here and wear tight clothes and serve drinks. Same life of luxury and privilege. Same act to please people and hide what she really wished to be.

She placed the two glasses down and stepped back. Nothing like bringing up the high school days to stir up some awkwardness.

Seth tossed the shot back and made the same disgusted face, causing her to smile. He quickly started on the new whiskey.

"You know, you should really slow down on those whiskeys. That's like 4 in a half hour."

"I'm fine." He was nearing the end of this whiskey and he twirled his hand in the air for another. "Inquiring minds would... like to know what's in that shot?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now." Summer was facing the back but she moved aside so he could see the bottles. Seth gritted his teeth and shook his head.

She turned back with his glass and his shot. He reached for the shot just as his phone began to vibrate against the wood counter once again. He ignored it and raised his shot, downing it.

"I noticed you looked pretty down when you came in here." She settled against the bar counter and rested her heads in her hands. Seth looked at her and could tell she was referencing his phone, which buzzed once again. "So, what's your story?"

Seth grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He could feel it vibrate once more against his thigh.

"Well, where do I begin? Probably all s-started about a month or two ago. I was..."

_And then it all went black._

**Thanks.**

**Bare with me here, I'm slowly building it up.**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
